Episode 810
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "The End of the Adventure - Sanji's Resolute Proposal" is the 810th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy faces Big Mom's enraged army with determination, and decimates their hordes of Chess Soldiers. He struggles against the higher-ranking Big Mom Pirates, but Nami and Kingbaum come back to help him and Nami decimates all the Chess Soldiers with a massive lightning strike. As this battle rages on, Sanji talks to Pudding in her room and, in order to make the best of his situation, agrees to marry her tomorrow and make a life together. Long Summary Big Mom's enraged army stops to face Luffy, who tells Nami and Kingbaum to run away. Nami reluctantly complies, and the enraged army is incredulous at Luffy's fighting ability in his current physical state. However, Luffy does not pay any mind to their words and activates Gear Second, plowing through dozens of Chess Soldiers. Two Chess Soldiers manage to grab hold of Luffy and allow others to jump him, but Luffy repels them by inflating himself. More Chess Soldiers shoot arrows at Luffy, but he inhales more air into his body and twists around, exhaling hard enough to create a whirlwind that blows everything nearby away. Nami and Kingbaum see this as the latter carries the former away, and are awed and frightened by the spectacle. In Pudding's room, she confesses to Sanji that she had arranged to get the Straw Hats to the coast of Whole Cake Island and bring him there to reunite with them, but was unable to uphold her word. However, Sanji replies that he would not have come to the coast anyways, as doing so would put the lives of his friends in jeopardy and get his hands destroyed. Pudding reveals that all people arranged to marry into the Charlotte Family have those exploding cuffs put on, and Sanji then takes his mask off, revealing his beaten face. He tells Pudding that this is the kind of treatment he receives from his family, which caused him to run away from them 13 years ago. Now, however, they are threatening the people that treated him like family, and with no way out of this situation, he has given in. Back in the outskirts of Sweet City, Luffy continues pummeling Chess Soldiers, but Charlotte Opera goes on the offensive as he grabs Luffy with tentacles of cream. The cream's sweetness causes it to burn Luffy, but he manages to struggle his way out of it. However, he is then confronted by Bobbin, who bobs his head from side to side and emits waves that make Luffy fall asleep. When Luffy is incapacitated, Bobbin pulls out his sword and rushes at him, but Nami and Kingbaum suddenly come to the rescue. The enraged army members say that Kingbaum has committed mutiny against the Big Mom Pirates, although the homie did not willingly go back as he was forced to return by Nami's Vivre Card. Although Nami and Kingbaum are back on Luffy's side, the battle is still extremely uneven, and the fighting resumes. Meanwhile, in the Mirro-World, Randolph begins attacking Chopper and Carrot. He manages to overwhelm Carrot, who cannot dodge due to her shackles, but Chopper intercepts Randolph's strike and tells Carrot that they are done fighting as he throws the rabbit homie towards the ceiling. Despite Kingbaum's pleas, the Chess Soldiers climb on him in order to reach Nami. However, they are all suddenly disabled due to the power of her Vivre Card, to Galette's shock. Meanwhile, Counter, Cadenza, and Cabaletta all race toward Luffy, who attacks them with Elephant Gun. The trio coat their arms in Busoshoku Haki and clash with Luffy evenly. After a long struggle, Opera then comes in and floods Luffy in cream, burning his legs. Eventually, Luffy can no longer take the pain and gives ground, allowing Opera's brothers to overpower him and send him flying. As this happens, Sanji reflects on what his crewmates are currently going through in order to get him back, saying his adventure with them is over and that he does not wish for them to struggle. Nami strikes some Chess Soldiers with lightning, but more keep coming, and she gets the idea to use the storm clouds in the air. Unleashing another Weather Egg, she attracts a massive amount of storm energy into her cloud, allowing her to unleash a large quantity of purple lightning that takes out every Chess Soldier in sight. Everyone in the area is awed by this sight, and Luffy's drive to fight to stay and wait for Sanji is renewed. Back in Pudding's room, Pudding weeps in apology for making Sanji's life hell by being arranged to marry him and keep him away from his friends, but he tells her she has nothing to apologize for. Pudding tries assuring Sanji that she will not make their marriage hell, and he embraces her, deciding to aim for the best life afforded to him by marrying her without struggle tomorrow. As he seals this promise, the lightning from Nami's attack lights up the room. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The opening changed to featured clips from Sanji's fight against Luffy on Sanji's prince cape during the song credits. *The encounter with the enraged army is extended in the anime. **Before battling the enraged army, Luffy tells Nami and Kingbaum to run. Kingbaum complies and runs away while Nami is on top of his head. **When the enraged army's confrontation with Luffy begins, they demand him to reveal his allies' location. **Cabaletta is the first to attack Luffy who punches him back. **Opera uses "Cream Monster" at the beginning of the fight while in the manga, he was only shown using this move near the ending. **Bobbin uses his hypnosis ability on Luffy. When Bobbin is about to strike Luffy, Nami and Kingbaum come back and Nami uses Gust Sword to repel Bobbin. ***In the manga, Bobbin's ability was first revealed after Sanji kicked him and fled. **Nami finding out that the Chess Soldiers are homies is shown. **Nami using the big thunderbolt attack that Galette mentioned in the manga is shown. *The anime adds a scene of Chopper and Carrot fighting against Brûlée and Randolph. Site Navigation